


ジュゴンの願い

by greenlock



Series: All Vegeta Stories [19]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 人鱼的愿望Pairing: All贝，卡贝，维贝Rating: NC-17Summary: 特定的情况下，卡卡罗特意识到维斯对自己存在着某种威胁，他不能否认这种近乎永恒的威胁存在。
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Vegeta/Whis (Dragon Ball)
Series: All Vegeta Stories [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460149
Kudos: 3





	ジュゴンの願い

**Author's Note:**

> 具体来说，可以算作《Sebben Crudele》的后续。

我感觉到维斯就在附近。  
非常突然地，我感觉到他的气。我记得他的气和比鲁斯的一样，是很难被发觉的“神之气”。因为太强大，而善于隐藏。可是我竟然感觉到明确为“维斯”的气，就在这附近。

这个时候我不能说什么，也不能做什么。因为贝吉塔正在我的身上很快地动。  
贝吉塔的屁股蹭着我的两腿之间，好像骨头磨着骨头那样，用他非常熟练的节奏摇晃着腰。我很喜欢看他做这个，有时候想“光看着他动也很好了吧”……啊，不对，他的肉把我咬得紧紧的，明明是湿透了的很滑的嫩肉，也能像拳头一样攥得很结实。过去我们在神仙的精神时间屋里也时不时会用拳头互相给来一次，那自然没有现在的滋味这么好。贝吉塔很紧，而且贪吃，他不是让我的那个顺着他的肠子滑进去，他是用肠子的肉变成牙齿，把我一口一口咬进去。我随时都要去了，又有点舍不得，只好拼命忍耐着。  
贝吉塔做这个时，总会用双手按着我的胸部来保持平衡。有几次他会很凶地掐紧我心口的肉，指甲都抠进皮肤里，让我不得不疼得叫出声来，并且盯着他看。那种时候的贝吉塔，表情一定是恶狠狠的。他会皱着眉头，咬着牙齿，让我担心他会疯掉，接下来就一把掐住我的脖子，干脆地在这里打败我，让我去死。  
我并不怕他这样，我喜欢这样。喜欢他想打败我，喜欢他跟我搏斗的方式，用拳头或者现在这种，我都喜欢。在比鲁斯的星球上，我们偶尔一道做的这桩事，其实我也不怎么擅长，我是更喜欢他这样骑在我的身上，按自己喜欢的感觉动啦动。  
他超爱我的那个——虽然没有开口夸过半句。但是我就是知道他是喜欢的，只要穿刺进他的屁股里，他的肉就会立刻咬上来，他的手也会在我的胸口乱抓、或者用力掐着我的胳膊、或者乳头。偶尔他甚至会俯低身子，悬在我的上方，冲我摆出一副我知道“你以为我准备亲亲你但我就是不亲”的臭脸架势。不要紧的，每一次的最后，他都会真的亲我。他会在我俩都去了之后，态度超认真地亲亲我的嘴唇一下。他的亲亲真会用很大的力，而且，他亲我那前后，很不喜欢我开口讲话。那前后我说什么他都会凶恶地要我“闭嘴”。  
当然，我也很喜欢贝吉塔的那个啦！记得他第一次骑上我的大腿，就把那个笔直地冲着我的脸……妈呀，那已经硬邦邦的了！扯下裤子就会沉甸甸地弹出来。我愣了几秒钟，没觉得有什么不好的，我会伸手去摸自己那个，我也会这样去摸贝吉塔的……我摸上去，贝吉塔显然很满意我愿意摸他，我到现在都记得他松了一口气，打从胸腔深处传出一声长长的叹息，我听见他用跟平时不太一样的，稍稍有点沙哑的嗓子喊了我。  
我听见，他喊了我的名字。他喊我：“……卡卡罗特。”  
我说：“诶！贝吉塔！”  
他一伸手就抓住了我的。  
我挺乐意跟他做这事，我也不觉得比鲁斯和维斯会不知道我们做过了。这也没什么吧，他们不是什么天使和神吗？他们应该早都知道的。  
啊，真讨厌啊，知道了没有关系，能不能不要偷看？

我要说我也早知道维斯一定会偷看……  
因为，他跟我聊起贝吉塔的方式真的好奇怪呀！  
有一天他打发贝吉塔去喂预言鱼，我当然要抓紧时间训练，我早就想单独跟他们随便哪个过两招的，所以我就抓紧时间聚气。  
是那个时候吧，就是那个时候。维斯看着贝吉塔飞走的背影，突然说了一句话。  
“就好像人鱼一样啊。”他说。  
特别奇怪的，真的，我清清楚楚听见了。他这句奇怪的话把我整个快速聚气的行动都打断了。我停下来，对着他的脸“诶？”了一大声。  
当然，也不光是“诶”而已啦——我想了想还是得问问他：“什么啦，什么好像人鱼一样啦？”他到底在说什么“人鱼”？即使旁边只有我也没有与我过招的意思……这个天使一天到晚到底在想什么，我老是搞不懂！  
“我是说贝吉塔君。”他终于向我转过脸来。我就没看见过维斯露出像贝吉塔或者琪琪那样不耐烦的表情，他转向我的时候，态度也很平静。我听见他继续说着，好像自言自语一样说着。  
他说：“赛亚人跟人鱼一样，都是所剩无几，随时可能灭绝的物种。明明每日都在灭绝的阴影下，但是故意不去强调死和无常，只是装作每一天都很努力和平常地这样继续存在着。”  
我觉得他说得不对。我冲他嚷道：“这么说总觉得有哪点不太对，维斯，我也是赛亚人吧！你这么说就好像忘了我也是赛亚人一样诶！”  
是这样的，我有琪琪和儿子们，贝吉塔也有布尔玛和特兰克斯；悟饭刚刚有了小芳，我们的孩子们也会有自己的孩子……总之维斯忽然说出“灭绝”这个词也太乱来了。  
接下来维斯没有立刻回我。他停了一会儿，他停得有点长。如果不是他在停下来的时候一直盯着我看，我都要怀疑他是根本没听清我刚刚到底说了些什么。他停了一会儿之后的态度很凶，是“维斯”很少有的凶巴巴的口气：“悟空君并不在其中哦。”  
“哈？”  
“你的身上并没有那种负担吧？——不会产生要 ‘活得像个赛亚人 ’、或者 ‘要让赛亚人继续存在下去 ’的念头。悟空君不会觉得自己跟库林君或比克君有什么不同，他们都是和你一样的你的伙伴。你对这种 ‘不一样 ’没有体会，大家都是伙伴，甚至你的儿子悟饭和悟天，对你来说也是一起战斗的伙伴呢。”  
……他一口气说了有这么多。  
他倒是没有跟我过招，可在离他这么近的地方站着，我能感受到他的敌意，他的敌意让我觉得自己气都被冲击得乱套了。  
“大家难道不是伙伴吗？”我问他。  
“对贝吉塔君来说，永远都不会是这样。”他说。  
“我们跟你也不是伙伴吗？”我又问他。  
“我没有伙伴。我是破坏神的监护者。”他说。他的语速很快，跟平时不一样的快，他是直接要打断我的问题那么快地说话，他夺走了我的问题，换了一个塞还给我。  
“悟空君应该知道贝吉塔君一直以来的愿望是什么吧？”他反问我。  
“……不知道耶，谁能搞明白那家伙现在在想些啥啊。大概是要一直变得更强吧。”我说。  
维斯看着我摇了摇头。好吧……我回答错了，我不了解贝吉塔想要什么……这也不要紧吧，总之贝吉塔需要我干什么的时候，我能干就干了。  
就像现在这样，我知道贝吉塔想要跟我做，那就做啊。  
反正贝吉塔这个人要做什么也不会同我事先商量，刚才他扑上来扒掉我的裤子时，我都以为他打算拿屁股强奸我。  
好喜欢……那超舒服的……我超爱他拿屁股强奸我。  
……即使他直接跟强奸犯没两样，把我折腾得不停地叫唤……很丢脸地叫唤。

即使在这之后，他还是不肯回他的床上老实睡觉。  
贝吉塔亲完我就埋下头去，把半边脸贴在我脖子到胸口这个位置，挂在我身上，直接咕咚一下睡着。  
我们的肚子和大腿上全是湿透的，挤在一起又湿又热有点难受。贝吉塔的头发都湿漉漉的，我摸过他的背，他的背上也滑滑的都是汗。  
真好啊，他忘了回自己的床上睡觉。这么激烈汗出多一点也没关系吧。  
我摸着他的背，一直顺着脊柱摸下去，很快就摸到他尾巴的伤口了，还残留一点肉芽和毛发，我用指甲在那上面抠了两下，贝吉塔在梦里也发出“嗯嗯”的声音，他的手臂抓着我箍得更紧了。  
这个时候我再度感觉到了维斯的气。太近了，他就在我们的床边。他根本就站在我们的床边！  
我对着他“在”的方向睁大了眼睛——我看见他，不知什么时候出现的，就在我感应到的那个位置，就在那儿出现。  
他可能一直都在，天使不一定让我们看见，可是天使可以自由自在，他们想来看看就会来。  
我很讨厌他在这时候来，他在这里，如果我赶他走，贝吉塔就会被弄醒了。  
我一点儿都不想现在弄醒贝吉塔，所以我只能跟维斯互相瞪着对方，就这么你看我、我看你、不说话。  
就是这样子，他又停了一会儿，他又停得有点长。他一动不动地站在我俩床边，最后，我看见他伸出一只手。  
他向我们——不，他向贝吉塔伸出一只手——没有碰到他，只是在快要碰到他头发稍的位置停下了。  
他的手悬在那里，然后慢慢地动了一下。确实他还没摸到我们中的任何一个，他只是在摸着空气罢了。要不是这样，我会以为，他那个动作是在摸着贝吉塔的头发。  
幸好没摸上，不然我一定会马上打他。  
摸是没摸上，可我看见他摆出一副正在摸的表情，甚至很快速、很奇怪地笑了一下。

Fin.


End file.
